Mira la Luna
by Enkelii chan
Summary: No llores por favor. Yo se que en verdad te duele aceptarlo. Mira la Luna, las memorias de ambas se encuentran grabadas en tus ojos y en ella. Prométeme una cosa, Recordarás todo lo nuestro, aventuras y destellos hasta que algún día tu también mueras..


**NO MAS SONG FICS**

**No esta permitido, no es necesario inspirarse en una canción, y les debemos respetos a los artistas que las producen.**

**Este fic, era originalmente un SongFic. Llamado "In passing"**

Pero no es correcto. Lo edite, y espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Que no! No soy dueña de Naruto! Es de el genio-asesino-matapersonajesfavoritos-increiblementecreativo :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Mira a la Luna.**

**.**

Una pequeña criatura de ojos luna, de cabello largo y castaño, dejando caer sobre su rostro un delgado y fino mechón de su pelo. Figura pequeña y delicada… Está jugando. Se cubre los ojos y sonríe mientras cuenta hasta treinta. Apegada a la pared para evitar ver al exterior. Es solamente una criatura… que sabe la realidad pero la ignora.

La veo… ella es mi hermana, la pequeña Hanabi, la inocente niña con la que compartí gran parte de mi infancia. Y ahora está jugando a las escondidas conmigo… pero hay un ligero detalle…no me encontrará.

Nadie puede encontrarme más. Ya no pertenezco a ese mundo hermana.

Mamá ya te había dicho lo que pasó. Que ya no volveré a ocupar mi cuarto o a sentarme a jugar contigo. Añoro como no tienes idea esos pequeños juego que compartimos. Me fui, y no volveré hermanita. No puedo aunque quisiera… Y créeme, en verdad mataría a quien fuera con tal de regresar a tu lado, abrazarte una vez más…

La pequeña criatura que eres, se rehúsa a aceptar el hecho de que realmente, no estaré nunca más para ti. Ignoras el hecho, la realidad. Lo ocultas fingiendo que yo sigo ahí.

Puedo verte mientras paseo mi pobre espíritu por lo que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar. Y te veo correr de un lado a otro como si me estuvieras buscando. Pero sabes la verdad…

_ Hina-chan! One-sama! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

Tus gritos de alegría solo me hacen sentir triste… Y si pudiera llorar, haría un extenso lago con las lágrimas de esta depresión y rabia, de no poder estar contigo.

¿Recuerdas lo que alguna vez te dije? ¿una noche donde el cielo estaba tapizado de estrellas? Yo estaba apegada a la ventana escribiendo en mi diario, mientras miraba el cielo, entonces llegaste tu, e intentaste ver lo que escribía, y te dije que no… Ahora te doy permiso. Mira todo lo que quieras, ahí están mis recuerdos

…

Dejaste de jugar, entiendo que estés triste hermanita. Te detienes, y yo estoy detrás de ti, miras al cielo que se ilumina con la luna.

Es similar a nuestros ojos… pero los nuestros resplandecían con la noche. Parecía que la encendíamos y le dábamos la bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

Mira a la Luna Hanabi, las memorias de ambas se encuentran grabadas en tus ojos y en ella. La luz que refleja no debe causarte tristeza, si no alegría.

No llores, por favor. Yo se que en verdad te duele aceptar la verdad. A todos les costó saber de mi partida. Y mas aceptarlo porque no lo merecía… Pero te daré un consejo…

Si en verdad te duele demasiado, mira todo lo que yo dejé para ti, para que crezcas fuerte y sepas afrontarlo todo. Yo se que duele, y está bien llorar un rato, pero promete que no lo harás siempre.

Mira a tu alrededor y dime, contéstame si me escuchas, no mires porque sucedió; mira para que. Y sigue adelante… todo estará bien.

Pero recuerda siempre, que nada es eterno, en esta vida terrenal todo es efímero, todo lo físico perecerá algún día. Pero así como yo, me quedaré en tu corazón para siempre, en presencia y cada vez que temas, escucharás mi voz alejando tus miedos, y una ola cálida que será mi abrazo protector.

Descuida, todo esto Pasará, todo quedará atrás y te harás más fuerte. No llores, la tristeza solo que emanas solo cubre la casa con un aire oscuro y deprimente. Pero pasara

Todo terminará algún día,

¿A dónde vas?

Deja de imaginar que algún día volveré. Afronta la realidad!

El papel periódico cubre la mesa de la sala. Hay miles de ellos. Claro, en nuestra pequeña comunidad todos se enteran de mi muerte. Para que encender el televisor? Solo repetirán la noticia. Hyuuga Hinata, la niña tímida y modelo, murió…

Mi pequeña hermana, tomas el papel en tus manos esperando que las noticias anuncien algo que no sea yo.

Ignora el periódico, está hecho de árboles que no se pueden escalar.

Recuerdo perfectamente como nos subíamos a todos los arboles de la cuadra, y todos los vecinos me gritaban ser poco delicada. Pero todo lo haría por ti. No me importaba sacrificar mi reputación por ti.

Es hora del noticiero de la tarde. Veo que te frustra ver que el papel sigue anunciando la misma noticia. Pero el televisor no es muy diferente. Imágenes de mi pasan como diapositivas, y luego…imágenes de mi muerte y mi funeral… eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¿No pueden dejarlo pasar?

Todo eso parece una graciosa broma, las imágenes me hacen ver tan diferente a como era yo en realidad. Una imagen de mi cuando me encontraron, el cabello mojado revoloteando suavemente en el lago donde todo ocurrió…

Como podría ser que a pesar del tiempo que ya pasó. No se hayan acabado los misterios entorno a mi muerte? No puedo descansar hasta que dejen de pensar de una manera tan estúpida de mí.

Pero no me importan los demás, solo tu hermana. Observas el agua como único culpable. Mejor mirá lo que dicen:

Ilumina tu el hogar, con el brillo de tus ojos, ojo como la Luna, derramando polvo de estrellas por siempre.

…

Te rindes? Asómate por la ventana criatura. Mira las estrellas que parecen deshacerse junto con el mundo. Se desvanecen y parecen caer en polvo recubriendo el lugar.

¿Mi habitación? Te agrada sentir la poca de perfume que está impregnado en mi ropa ¿No es así? Mi maquillaje, mis libros, mi ropa… todo está intacto. Quizás mi diario paso de su escondite a mi cama cuando lo leíste. Pero nadie más a movido nada… está bien. Pero ya no llores.

Todo el mundo sabe que nadie, ni nada estará para siempre. Quizás me adelante. Repito… quizás no lo merecía. Guarda los recuerdos dentro de tu memoria, en cada polvo de estrella, en cada árbol, pero siempre recuerda… que eso pasará.

Mira a la luna, recuerda lo que hicimos, que el brillo de la misma se encuentra en tus ojos. Y que tienes la fortaleza para seguir adelante, todo estará bien.

Mi madre sigue llorando aferrada al pecho de papá. Ellos quizás están más deshechos que tu hermana. Todo eso terminará

¿Para qué estas agarrando mi maquillaje?

¿Mi delineador?

Ah ya veo. Tu quieres ser como yo. Pero no fui nada, solo una niña tímida y asustadiza que se escondía detrás de algunas marcas de delineador en los ojos. Pero ya para de llorar y de dar vueltas en mi habitación, algún día aprenderás que mi muerte tuvo que suceder para que todos maduraran…

Me agrada más observarte dando brincos por toda la casa. Sé que es triste la falta de una hermana, yo te adoraba hermanita. Y me duele ver como tus ojos de luna se apagan cada día más… por favor, recupera ese brillo que encendía la noche

Pregunta para que. No te quejes y ni le grites al cielo, no seas como mamá que le aúlla a la luna en busca de que le devuelvan a su hija mayor. Las cosas pasan por una razón.

Nada estará para siempre, mama, papá, todos se irán. Deberás a prender a aceptar la realidad hermanita. Aunque te hable… y no me escuches, se que sabes lo que digo. Que me sientes, y que debes dejarme ir.

Pero prométeme una cosa hermanita.

Recordarás todo lo nuestro, aventuras y destellos. Siempre las tendrás en mente, mis palabras, mis consejos hasta que algún día, tú también perezcas…

.

* * *

><p><em>Corrección y Edición: 30, Octubre, 2011<em>

_Si hubiera editado este capítulo antes, lo hubiera mandado al concurso de composición de mi escuela! Y me hubiera sentido más orgullosa de este que de la basura que hice… u.u' Ni modo._

So… comentarios?

_(DAMN!... yo me qede asi D,= ) (Y yo lo hice)_

_Enkelii Chan_


End file.
